moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maranthas Blackgrove
Maranthas Blackgrove is the last remaining member of the House of Blackgrove. He has spent the majority of his years waging wars, whether it be against Queen Azshara's allies or against smaller warbands. In recent months he's been spotted traveling throughout the Broken Isles in an attempt to claim lands and rebuild the once great House of Blackgrove. =Description= ---- Maranthas is tall, broad-shouldered and powerful in appearance, with glowing amber eyes and a thick mane of tangled white hair as well as a beard of the same color trimmed neatly to his jawline. Despite being rather uncharismatic his imposing physical appearance alone is usually enough to command the support of his allies. During combat, he typically wears a set of full plate armor and wields a variety of different weapons. Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) Arms (If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) =History= ---- Pre-Sundering Maranthas Blackgrove was named after Maran the Cruel, the founder and first patriarch of House Blackgrove. Maranthas was born 10,517 years ago in the great temple city of Suramar of the ancient Highborne Empire. Despite his family's ancestral home, Blackgrove Hold, being located on the edge of Suramar, Maranthas was raised in the high court of Suramar City. From a young age, Maranthas was trained to become a remarkable warrior and ruthless tactician. His constant training and skill in the art of war led to him being revered amongst his fellow elves. Quickly gaining the attention of the upper echelons of the Highborne court, Maranthas was given the opportunity to join Queen Azshara's personal guard, which he graciously accepted. He continued to serve Queen Azshara faithfully until around the time of the War of the Ancients. House Blackgrove was openly opposed to allying with the Burning Legion as they thought that such an alliance would surely lead to the downfall of their empire. For this betrayal Queen Azshara had the entirety of House Blackgrove executed and their ancestral home razed. In a twisted show of "mercy", she allowed Maranthas to live as a reward for his loyal service, but this cruel act had already caused Maranthas to despise the Queen and her allies. The very same night he was granted immunity from his family's "crimes", he gathered his belongings and set out to gather what remaining supporters of his family that he could find. As the War of the Ancients continued on, a distraught Maranthas began raiding Azshara aligned settlements with what supporters he could muster. Flying the banner of House Blackgrove as his Warband's personal sigil, he ruthlessly slaughtered countless elves and often times hung their mutilated corpses from trees as a sort of calling card. Maranthas began to be known as the Wailing Warlord by the citizens of Suramar and Zin-Azshari as his actions were solely out of anger and grief and not support to any political opposition such as the Kaldorei Resistance. This ambiguity often times led to his Warband engaging Resistance soldiers and usually leaving them mutilated just the same as Azshara's supporters. As Maranthas began to make a more brutal name for himself within the Highborne Empire, the end of the War of the Ancients was nearing, in preparation for the final battle, he was approached by Resistance leaders with an offer of immunity for his past crimes against their soldiers in exchange for support in the coming battle. Although he didn't desire or care for immunity he agreed to help with their cause because it gave him the opportunity to spill Highborne blood on a larger scale. During the final battle Maranthas slaughtered scores of Azshara's demonic allies and took to painting his face with their blood, as he and his Warband advanced separately from the main Resistance forces they made it their goal to make themselves appear as vicious as possible, often times killing their demonic foes in exaggerated ways as to frighten Azshara's elven troops fighting alongside the demonic invaders. After pushing through the main host of demonic invaders, Maranthas and his Warband pushed into Suramar City and began brutalizing it's cowering citizens. After the battle was won and the Warband had its fill of violence they split, deciding that had adequately avenged House Blackgrove. Post-Sundering Not much is known of Maranthas' actions post-sundering, he simply disappeared to wander the new, shattered world. Recently, Maranthas' has allowed himself to be seen once more, he has returned to his ancestral homeland of Suramar in an attempt to rebuild his now defunct family and return the Blackgrove name to infamy as brutal warriors and ruthless tacticians. Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) Maranthas is known as the Wailing Warlord due to his actions pre-sundering, he led many raids against Azshara aligned settlements throughout Suramar in retaliation for Queen Azshara wiping out the entirety of his family. He began to be known as the Wailing Warlord by the citizens of Suramar and Zin-Azshari as his actions were solely out of anger and grief and not support to any political opposition such as the Kaldorei Resistance. =Personality= ---- While Maranthas is a very talented fighter, he seems to lack control over himself at times which often results in unexpected fits of rage. He considers himself a natural leader and will usually go out of his way to assume control of a situation although he is willing to serve. Maranthas seems to be nearly devoid of the "softer" emotions but has trained himself to feign sympathy over the years, this often times makes it difficult for others to decipher his intentions. Despite being over ten millennia old, he often allows impulse and emotion to control him rather than logic. Although he is infamous for his fiery temper and reactionary views, he was considered one of the most prudent military tacticians during the War of the Ancients, and is regarded by his enemies to be incredibly patient and cautious in the execution of his strategies. Beliefs Maranthas believes religion to be a waste of time and generally sees it as a scapegoat used by those that are too stupid to accept the things they cannot change or too weak to change the things that they can. Quirks Although Maranthas' past is a bloody one, he generally has no problem with a majority of the people he comes across, as long as you respect him and stay out of his way, he will have no problems with you. Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Warriors Category:Night Elf Category:Characters